The embodiments described herein relate generally to containers for dispensing liquids and, more particularly, to polygonal, bag-in-box containers for dispensing a liquid.
At least some known containers are configured to dispense a liquid. At least some of these containers are bag-in-box containers that include an outer box made from paperboard, corrugated paper, or paper/plastic material, and an inner bag that is used to house the liquid material. At least some of these known bag-in-box containers are four-sided containers that are used to transport and dispense a liquid. Unfortunately, these four-sided containers have limitations. For example, these known four-sided bag-in-box containers can require additional paperboard to form the outer box, they can create additional “empty” space within the box allowing the bag to more easily shift around within the box, and they can lack stacking strength.
These known bag-in-boxes are usually rectangular in shape with four sidewalls, a top wall, and a bottom wall. Some known containers include a spout positioned on the top wall or on a sidewall adjacent the top wall. At least some other known containers include a spout on a sidewall adjacent the bottom wall. At least some rectangular containers are used to dispense wine. However, in the past, such wine has been associated with inexpensive, low-quality wine. Recently, higher quality wines have been stored in and dispensed from such rectangular bag-in-box containers, but the negative association with wine in such a container persists.
It is therefore desirable to provide a bag-in-box container that is multi-sided and has a cylindrical shape to more closely resemble a wine bottle. Such a container may be six, eight or even twelve sided. Such a multi-sided container would require less paperboard than a similar four-sided box, and would have improved stacking strength. Such a multi-sided container would also allow for more sophisticated printing on the side of the container since each side panel would more smoothly transition into the next adjoining side panel as compared to a four-sided box. Again, this would improve the look of the container, which is important for the sale of high quality wine. It would also reduce waste, and provide a more secure fit of the bag within the box.